The University of Arizona in Tucson, Arizona, requests second year support for 5 current UA MARC trainees and 2-year support for 34 new trainees over the next five years of the program. The UA MARC program provides unique research, mentoring, financial, and academic opportunities to upper-division under-represented minority students who have interest and potential to pursue careers in biomedical research. UA MARC trainees are a select group, chosen for their grades, research interest, and potential, from an eligible pool of more than 100 honors under-represented minority students in biological sciences and math. Outstanding faculty from three colleges (Science, Agriculture and Medicine), with active and well-funded research programs, are available to provide research guidance and intensive mentoring. They each have training experience with undergraduates and commitment to training minority students. Mentoring is also provided by the program director. Trainees interact with minority graduate students in the sciences. Through the UA MARC Seminar Series, trainees meet outstanding minority scientists from other institutions. Students take a Biomedical Ethics course; a scientific writing and research presentation course; attend national scientific meetings; seek summer extramural opportunities; present posters at campus research fairs and national conferences; and participate in a GRE preparation course and workshops on the graduate application process. The UA MARC program is a selective and prestigious undergraduate minority program at UA, the "carrot" that encourages lower-division students to do well academically, and the conduit that prepares outstanding minority students to pursue careers in biomedical research.